The Secret Admirer
by thedragonflyislove522
Summary: Lorelai has a secret admirer... Think you know who it is? Oneshot. Please RR!


The Secret Admirer

Disclaimer: I think it's probably more likely that I'm God than it is for me to ever own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

* * *

Things seemed so monotonous for her. She woke up each morning, brushed her teeth, drank some coffee, went to Luke's, went to the Dragonfly to make sure the construction was being done to her satisfaction, went back to Luke's, then went home, crawled into bed, and tried to sleep. And this is what she did each and every day since she had broken up with Jason.

It hurt. She couldn't lie about that. It hurt her that she couldn't make this relationship last. It saddened her so much, and as much as she wished the saying "there are other fish in the sea" could be applied in this situation, she wasn't sure it could. Her biological clock had been ticking louder than ever lately. She wanted to find someone who loved her and who she could be with forever, but she was beginning to lose hope in the dream.

It was close to eight when she finally decided to leave the Dragonfly, so when she arrived at Luke's, not many people were there. In fact, when she walked in, the only other customers were Kirk and Lulu, who appeared to be on some kind of date. There were two long-stemmed, white candles lit and white floral china plates filled with cheeseburgers and french fries on the table they occupied. They were drinking out of champagne glasses, but the liquid within them was merely milk. They were laughing loudly until Lorelai stepped in and they immediately silenced. Kirk was the first to speak.

"Lorelai, can't you see we're on a date?"

"Kirk, this may surprise you, but I know what a date looks like and even though I'm not currently dating anyone, that doesn't mean that Houdini entered my mind and made my recollection of what a date looks like vanish into thin air." Lorelai ranted.

"Well then you know that people on a date want privacy, and you are invading ours," Kirk bluntly stated.

"Kirk, this is my diner and anyone who's willing to pay money can be in here," Luke defended.

"But you promised Lulu and I could have this place to ourselves!" Kirk complained.

"No, you came in here with these stupid candlesticks and god-awful china patterned plates and said you forgot you had a date with Lulu and asked if you could borrow a table. I never said you'd be alone," Luke sarcastically added, "Oh, was I, uh, not supposed to say that?"

"Is this true?" Lulu loudly asked, jumping out of her chair.

"Well Sugarlips, Mother kept me so preoccupied with her doctor's appointment for her toe fungus and Cat Kirk just would not stop scratching me, so I had to go out and buy antiseptic and I guess… I just… forgot," Kirk finally admitted.

"Ewww! A simple yes probably would've been suffice, Kirk," Lorelai interrupted.

"You jerk!" Lulu screamed and flung her milk into Kirk's face, "My mother told me you were just like the rest of them! But did I listen? NO!"  
Lulu quickly ran out the door and turned to the left, out of sight within seconds.

"Lulu! Wait! I love you!" Kirk shouted as he ran out the door.

Immediately, Lulu came back into view. They stared at each other for a few seconds and suddenly they were all over each other, kissing wildly as if they didn't care who was watching.

"Aww jeez!" Luke exclaimed.

Lorelai turned from the window back to Luke who was holding a pot of her favorite liquid in his right hand.

"Hey, at least they're happy," Lorelai rebuttled, "No thanks to you."

Lorelai took a seat around the center of the counter and dropped her purse into the one on her left side.

"Don't tell me you're gonna get all mushy on me and say 'This makes me long to watch Sleepless in Seattle!'" Luke anticipated.

"Uh, if I don't, will you pour me a cup of that hot, steamy, irresistible, delicious coffee you have in your hand there?" Lorelai bargained.

Luke just gave her a smart look and began to pour the coffee into a red coffee mug. When he placed it in front of her, he noticed she didn't look as happy as she normally does to see it.

"You okay?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, I just can't believe that Kirk found love before I did. There is something so wrong with that. The way things are going Kirk will be married, have twelve kids like his mother, and I'll still be Jack Nicholson."

"Who?" Luke asked, confused.

"My god man, get with society!"

"So I'm assuming you're having trouble in that department…" Luke inferred.

"No, I'm not 'having trouble in that department' because that department is non-existent and you can't have trouble in something that doesn't exist."

"But I thought you were with that one guy –"

"Jason? Yeah, we broke up," Lorelai blurted out.

Luke's eyes widened a bit, but he tried not to make it too noticeable. Too bad Lorelai saw it. He tried to play it off by placing his hand to his chest, acting sarcastically in shock.

"Oh, don't act so surprised. I was only with him for the last six months," Lorelai told him with sarcasm in her voice as well.

She heavily sighed, and after Luke saw in her face how truly depressed she was, he decided to back track.

"I'm sorry, Lorelai. I'm sure you'll find someone," Luke soothed, not quite sure how those words could've come out of his mouth.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I must be in a parallel universe or something because I thought I just heard something sincere come out of Luke Danes's mouth."

"That's probably the only time you'll ever hear those words coming from me either, so embrace them," Luke replied as he walked over to the table Kirk and Lulu were once occupying and cleaned it up.

Silence instilled the room, but it was a comfortable silence. It wasn't a totally awkward silence that might be experienced on a first date, but one where nothing needed to be said. But knowing Lorelai, she couldn't shut her trap for long.

"You've said that to me before," she softly spoke.

"What?" Luke asked as he carried the plates and candlesticks over to the kitchen.

"You've said that to me before. The summer before last, when we were in the fight, you told me I'd get the love I've waited for and I never got it."

"Well it's not like I put a time limit on it," Luke lightly added.

All Lorelai could do was roll her eyes at him.

"Hey, look at me," Luke commanded.

Lorelai slowly lifted her chin up and found that Luke was now right across from her. She stared intensely at Luke, as he did the same. He eyes were so full of conviction, something Luke rarely showed. She found it so comforting that, try as she might, she couldn't tear her eyes away from his.

"You are a smart, funny, beautiful, successful, driven woman, and any man who doesn't fall head over heels for you the first time they see you is either gay or completely crazy… or both," Luke spoke with a heartfelt tone.

Lorelai couldn't believe what she had just heard, but before she could confirm it, Luke walked over to her and placed a key down on the counter right next to her coffee.

"Take your time. Just lock the door when you're done."

Luke began walking toward the steps to his place.

"But—"

"Don't worry. It's on the house," Luke interrupted and quickly disappeared up the stairs.

Lorelai stared at the steps as if they had the power to bring Luke back and explain why the hell he had just said all those wonderful things about her. But after five minutes, Lorelai realized he was not coming back. So she finished her coffee and left a five on the table, even though she heard him perfectly well when he said it was on the house. Lorelai locked the door behind her, placed the key on top of the door, and walked home, while on the way putting his eloquent words into different contexts.

* * *

The next day played out as every other day had. She left the Dragonfly a little later than normal and instead of going straight to Luke's, she decided to go home and take a shower. She didn't know why but she felt the need to look as good as possible before heading to the diner. She parked her Jeep in its usual place in the driveway once she got home and groggily stepped out, probably looking drunk to the naked eye. A "dirty" escaped her lips after she realize she had put drunk and naked in the same sentence. Slowly but steadily she walked toward the Crap Shack, walking up the few stairs to her porch similar to Jack Nicholson in "Something's Gotta Give".

That's when she noticed it: an envelope sitting on top of her doorknob. She grabbed the card to see who it was for, assuming it was sent to her house by mistake. But once she read the calligraphy-style writing that spelled "Lorelai", she knew it was truly for her. Her heart skipped a beat. She was so curious as to what it could possibly be that she ripped the card open as fast as she could, regretting it soon after she discovered she ruined the perfect handwriting on the envelope. She soon got over that and read the seemingly special-made card.

_To the girl that has stolen my heart __  
__You must know that when we are apart __  
__All I do is look forward to the time __  
__When you will be only mine __  
__I look to the stars in hopes that they will guide you __  
__To the one that will forever be true __  
__I have watched you from afar since the day we met __  
__Never able to forget __  
__Your smile, your touch, your beautiful face __  
__You are the epitome of love and grace __  
__So if you would do me the honor __  
__I would like to shed this identity I adorn __  
__And meet you on the seventh of May __  
__In hopes that this will be the day of all days __  
__The first day of the rest of my life with you __  
__Until then, I bid you adieu __  
_

"Holy crap," Lorelai said to herself, not able to think of any other words to describe how she felt.

Finally getting a hold of herself, she raced into the house, grabbed the phone, and dialed an oh-so-familiar number.

"Sookie? Yeah, it's Lorelai. I've gotta talk to you about something. Can you meet me at Luke's in ten? Great. Bye!" she spoke.  
And she sped off to Luke's as fast as she could.

* * *

She had run to Luke's as fast as was humanly possible for a Gilmore girl but somehow Sookie still beat her there. She saw Sookie looking anxiously through the glass window, anticipating Lorelai's arrival. As she saw Lorelai run into her view from her left, march up the few steps it took to reach the door, and hurriedly come right through, her eyes widened. She was Lorelai's best friend after all and loved all the dish she gave her.

"Honey, what's wrong? Is it Rory? Is she hurt?" Sookie asked.

She was almost 100 positive this was a gossip call, but she had to make sure before making any assumptions.

"No, Rory's fine as far as I know. She's probably just hiding her head under a pillow in her dorm in an attempt to block out Paris's screeching voice. That girl may be smart, but she has got to work on her people skills. It's like she lives under that philosophy 'my way or the highway' and she has to learn…"

"Lorelai, no offense or anything because I'm sure you've seriously thought out what you would say if this subject were to ever come up in a situation, and I promise I'll let you rant about anything you want tomorrow, but right now, you need to tell me what in the world is going on because I'm dying to know!" Sookie interrupted.

"You realize how hypocritical your last statement was, correct?"

"Lorelai!"

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you!" Lorelai explained, "So, today I came home from the Dragonfly as usual but I found something there that wasn't quite so normal."

"What do you mean?"

"I found this," Lorelai said, holding the card with both hands and pressing it closer to Sookie.

Sookie carefully took the card out of Lorelai's hands and began to inspect it.

"Is it a thank you card?"

"No, just read it," Lorelai commanded.

Sookie opened the inside and read it silently to herself, then sat it back down on the counter with a blank look upon her face.

"So… what'd you think?" Lorelai asked, worried that Sookie would think it was crazy.

"Ohmygoodnessit'sthemostbeautifulthingever!" Sookie said in one long breath.

"You really think so? I mean, you don't think it sounds stalker-ish or creepy?" Lorelai asked with joy in her voice.

"Oh no, not at all! If only Jackson would write me something like this. Now that we have Davey, we're not so romantic with each other anymore. I mean we still have sex and everything…"

"Sookie, let's not go into details in such a public place," Lorelai insisted.

"Go into detail about what?" Luke asked, suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

He was standing behind the counter with a pot of coffee in his right hand and his order tablet in the other. As usual, his blue backwards baseball cap was on his head and he had a wooden pencil on his right ear.

"My sex life," Sookie replied ever so bluntly.

"Sorry I asked," Luke said, a bit grossed out about the whole thing, "What can I getcha?"

"Some pie, please," Lorelai responded.

"What kind of pie?"

"Hmmm, just whatever."

"Lorelai, I've played this game many times I don't plan to play it today or any other day in the future."

"And what game might that be?" Lorelai asked innocently.

"The game where I ask you what kind of pie you want and you say whatever kind you've got there, Lucy Ricardo, and then I insert a type of pie and you say that if I don't give you peach or apple or whatever your flavor of the day is you'll help Kirk break into the diner and steal my porkchop sign. So let's just make this easier on us both and just tell me what kind you want."

"Hahaha! That dancing porkchop. I've become quite fond of him. I named him Donnie," Lorelai added.

Luke gave her a stern look, and Lorelai decided to end the charade.

"Peach please."

"And you?" Luke directed at Sookie as he wrote down Lorelai's order.

"A burger with everything on it… and chili cheese fries… and… some apple pie," Sookie said.

"Geez, Sookie. You're not pregnant anymore," Luke replied insensitively.

Sookie slowly raised her head up in the direction of Luke, her face solidifying the meanest of all scowls. It was so mean in fact that Luke was a bit terrified.

"Luke, run for your life," Lorelai advised.

Luke was no dummy, and did what he was told, quickly escaping from the claws of Sookie. Lorelai saw that Sookie was now re-reading the love card.

"It's just so romantic, Lorelai. Well, except for this part about 'watching you from afar'. That seems a bit stalker-ish," Sookie shared, "And 'shedding the identity he adorns'? What, does he have another face or something? That just seems a little…"

"Creepy?" Lorelai helped.

"Exactly."

Lorelai made a small giggle and then looked up to see that Luke was gazing at her. She stayed focused on him, not quite sure as to what she was doing. Maybe she was analyzing him. Maybe she was looking for something in his eyes. Or maybe she just couldn't bear to look away. But just as soon as the moment had started, it ended, and Luke turned back into the kitchen. Lorelai's head was reeling with thoughts. Thoughts that seemed so ridiculous to her, but she couldn't help but share them with Sookie.

"Sookie," she started as she turned her body toward the person in question, "You don't think that the person who sent me this could be Luke, do you?"

"Oh, heavens no! I mean this is Luke we're talking about. He's in love with you and everything, but I'm not sure his writing skills are up to par with this," Sookie rationally replied.

"Luke is not in love with me," Lorelai semi-sternly spoke.

"Lorelai, you have to at least think he might be or you wouldn't have put that theory out there. The whole town can see it, but when it comes to this certain subject, you seem to play the part of… Stevie Wonder or something."

"I'm leaving now," Lorelai announced.

She grabbed the card off the counter and began walking toward the door.

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry! I wasn't trying to make you mad!" Sookie freaked out.

"No, no, no. I'm not mad. I just… Rory's coming over tonight for Movie Night and I really need to get ready," Lorelai said.

"Well, as long as you're not mad."

"Trust me, I'm not. I'll just see you tomorrow," Lorelai promised as she ran out the door, not giving Sookie enough time to reply.

"Is she going to her car to find her karaoke machine and bringing it in here so the whole place can go into chaos just to tick me off or did she just leave?" Luke asked Sookie, with both Lorelai and Sookie's orders in his hands.

"She's a goner, my friend," Sookie answered.

"So, should I leave this all for you?" Luke questioned.

"What do I look like, a cow?" Sookie asked, insulted.

"God, I will never win with you," Luke muttered under his breath.

* * *

That night was a sleepless one for Lorelai. Why did she feel the need to leave the diner when Luke's emotions came up in her and Sookie's conversation earlier? Why couldn't she bring herself to look away from him during their stare-fest? And why did she leave before she got her peach pie? These were all questions she pondered while tossing and turning in her somewhat uncomfortable bed that night. "Everyone's been saying that he's in love with me for years. Why is it just now getting to me?" But Lorelai wasn't fooling herself. It had always gotten to her when they talked about them being the perfect couple, how they were meant to be and written in the stars.

She thought back to what Luke had said the night before last at the diner:  
"You are a smart, funny, beautiful, successful, driven woman, and any man who doesn't fall head over heels for you the first time they see you is either gay or completely crazy… or both."  
Did that mean something? Was that a sign the heavens were sending her, telling her not to give up, and Luke was merely the messenger? Or was he truly in love with her? Was she in love with him?

She'd never seriously considered the notion until that night. That night when Luke held her as she cried in the middle of the town. She was broken, and Luke was there to pick up the pieces. She admired him for staying with her because she knew showing emotion wasn't really his thing, and as she cried with her head softly lying on his chest, she thought about what it would be like to "be with him". To love him and have him love her forever. But then thoughts of the inn and Rory drowned out those other wondering parts of her brain and she hadn't thought about them since. Not until tonight.

She slowly tilted her head to see the time from her alarm clock: 6:28. The alarm would go off any minute now, and she would have to face the day. She had already decided that she was going to meet this guy who said she'd stolen his heart so she could give it back to him. But did she really want to? Did she really want to brush him off? He was obviously crazy about her, so what would be so terrible about pursuing something with him? The thought made her sort of excited. She began looking forward to meeting him.

The alarm blared its signature buzz, to which Lorelai in response battered it with her right hand. She felt the sting of her actions on her hands, and could help but yelp a quick ouch. She estimated that she had gotten about two hours of sleep throughout the night, which wasn't enough to help her get through the day. She needed coffee. And then her thoughts went back to Luke. But she quickly shook her head, not willing to think about any concerning him this morning. She swiftly took a shower, got dressed, grabbed a Pop Tart, and ran out in record time. But once she got outside, she saw another note on the porch with "Lorelai" written on it once again. This made her heart flutter with joy. So she knelt down and opened yet another card. Inside it said:

_Today is the day we shall expectantly meet __  
__I cannot wait to see __  
__Your luminous face light up when you realize __  
__I have been your Romeo in disguise __  
__I hope you will grace me with your presence __  
__In the Town Square at half till ten __  
__Inside the gazebo is where I will be __  
__If you dare to take a chance with me __  
__I do not want to waste another day without you __  
__Until tonight, I bid you adieu __  
_

Now, Lorelai wasn't the type to be turned on by the sort of stuff, but she couldn't help but feel drawn to this guy. He seemed absolutely perfect in every way. Maybe he really would be the one for her. But she couldn't get her hopes too high. She didn't want to be expecting something and getting someone completely the opposite.

* * *

Every action going on at the Dragonfly was like one complete blur for her. She was too busy to concentrate on anything, and the second she completed a task, it seemed as if five others were waiting for her. And the worst part about it was that it was a slow blur. Time couldn't pass fast enough for her liking. It was only a month until the Dragonfly would have its test run, and so many things needed to be done that she felt like she could work 24 hours a day for the next month and only a dent would be placed in the amount of work to do. All the stress had been giving her a major migraine, so she went to the kitchen so she could have a few moments to compose herself.

"Honey, you don't look so good," Sookie noted, showing that she was genuinely concerned for Lorelai.

She was slicing off thin layers of salmon, towering an assortment of cheeses and spinach on top of them and rolling them into thick balls. Lorelai thought this looked very disgusting, but Sookie could make anything good, so she wasn't really worried.

"Oh, I love it when people say that to me. Almost as much as I love, 'You smell like smoke' or 'You're okay, but I need someone less slutty,'" Lorelai ranted sarcastically.

"You know that's not what I meant. You just look like you're not feeling so well," Sookie replied.

"There are just so many things to do and I feel like there aren't enough hours in a day to get all this work done. I didn't get much sleep last night, so I'm tired. Plus I just found out I'm pregnant, so I'm dreading the morning sickness," Lorelai admitted.

"Are you serious?!" Sookie loudly asked.

"Well, I'm serious about the first two. The third one was just to make sure you were listening."

"Don't do that! You really freaked me out!"

"How would me being pregnant freak you out?"

"Well, it's just that… I know you and Jason aren't… together… anymore, so I guess it'd be weird if… you were having his baby or something," Sookie slowly explained.

"Sookie, am I ever gonna get it?" she flat out asked.

"Well, aren't you seeing that guy tonight?" Sookie asked.

"Who? Luke?" Lorelai asked without realizing what she had said.

Sookie sluggishly lifted her head up toward Lorelai just as Lorelai became aware of what she'd said.

"What do you mean Luke?" Sookie suspiciously questioned.

"I, uh, thought you meant was I going to the diner to see that guy at… Luke's. Well, no. He said to meet him at the gazebo," Lorelai cleverly diverted.

"No Lorelai, I said are you going to see that guy tonight and you said, 'Who? Luke?'"

"Well, I guess I misheard you and then I… spoke the wrong words."

"Whatever you say…"

Sookie didn't push the subject. She just wanted Lorelai to be happy, and if she had to go through a million guys to see that Luke was the one for her, then that was just something she was going to have to deal with. But sooner or later (but hopefully sooner), she knew she would find her way to him.

"Got any coffee?" Lorelai asked her.

"Yeah, sure. Just made a fresh pot," Sookie replied, grabbed the coffee pot and a blue mug, poured the steaming hot liquid in it, and handed it over to Lorelai.

"Thanks," Lorelai took a sip of the coffee while speaking, so her voice was a bit muffled.

"I'm gonna go. The devil is calling me to do his work," Lorelai joked.

Lorelai knew something was wrong. The fact that she just assumed Sookie was talking about Luke was weird, but she couldn't help but slightly hope that her secret admirer would be Luke. And that in itself meant something was wrong. Luke was just her friend, right? There was nothing going on between them. At least, nothing that she knew about. But telling herself that didn't want it to be him any less.

"Lorelai? Tom needs to ask you about where you want the bookshelves," Dean said, snapping Lorelai out of her trance.

"Uh, okay," Lorelai said and walked with Dean outside.

* * *

The day had passed by slower than any of the others days before, and she was relieved when it was finally over. She had gotten out at a respectable seven o'clock tonight. She needed time to get ready for her "mystery date", which meant she had to pull out all the stops, like wearing a push-up bra and uncomfortable three-inch heels. It took her nearly two hours to get ready, but she still had half an hour until she was supposed to meet him, so she sat down on the couch and watched some TV.

But soon it was 9:10, and then 9:20, and then 9:25. They all went by so fast, and Lorelai wondered why they couldn't have gone that fast when she was at work. It took all the strength she had just to get up off the couch. She was nervous beyond belief, and she really didn't know why. He was just a guy, another human being, another person who would probably end up on her list of failed tries at relationships. But somewhere inside of her, someone was saying, "You need to do this. You'll regret it if you don't, and even if it is a dud, at least you tried." So she guessed that was why she felt compelled to do it.

The walk over sucked, to put it frankly. All these crazy thoughts were roaming around in her mind that she wished she could block out, but with all her willpower, she couldn't. Maybe she was completely wrong.

"Maybe the guy wouldn't even show up. Or maybe it was girl. He/she never specified gender," Lorelai ranted quietly with herself, "Or maybe he'll be perfect and I won't be able to handle it. I'll probably start to pick at him until I ruin him. Crap, crap, crap!"

She was now at the square, which she could see the outlines of even though it was pitch black outside besides the dim lights coming from the diner. She looked for Luke for a short moment, but he was nowhere to be found. So she approached the gazebo, slowly but steadily. As she grew closer, she began to see someone. Someone was sitting on the bench within the gazebo, and thankfully, it looked like a man.

"Well, I guess it's now or never," Lorelai thought to herself.

And she swallowed her pride and walked up the stairs to the gazebo triumphantly. His features became more distinct with each step she took toward him. Her breath quickly became shallow, and her whole body was tensing up on her. When she finally saw who exactly it was, she was beyond surprised.

"Christopher," she announced timidly, "What are you doing here?"

"I asked you to come here, and I was not about to stand you up. I learned that the hard way when I forgot about the Sadie Hawkins Dance and you were all alone and you kneed me in the groin the next day at school," Christopher reminisced.

"Well, you deserved it! You did stand me up."

"It was a total accident, Lor!" Chris playfully yelled.

"That doesn't make it any less serious," Lorelai countered, trying to sound mad.

They both laughed, unable to pretend they were angry any longer. A silence took over after the laughter ended, and Christopher took Lorelai's hand in his.

"Lorelai, I want to be with you, and not just for now. Forever. You're the one, Lor. I know you are. You've always been the one," Christopher spoke from his heart.

"But… Sherry—" Lorelai started.

"Sherry and I are getting divorced," Christopher stated as he stepped closer to Lorelai.

"Did you really write those cards?" Lorelai changed the subject.

"Well, I didn't come up with the eloquent words, but they're truly how I feel about us."

They were mere centimeters apart at this point. She could feel his breath on her face, as could he hers. So much tension was building between them, and it made them both so uncomfortable.

"You're, uh, not who I expected," Lorelai said.

"What?" he asked, sounding distracted.

"You're not who I expected," she repeated.

"Who were you expecting?"

* * *

Luke was busing the tables and picking up the last of the half-eaten plates of food when he looked out the window for a moment and saw them. He saw Lorelai, and someone who looked an awful lot like Christopher Hayden. He had his hands in hers and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. But she began to walk away, and she seemed as if she was walking in his direction. He pretended he had no idea she was around and kept cleaning off the tables. He took a couple of glasses and plates back to the kitchen and while back there, he heard the all-too-familiar ring: her ring. He always knew when it was her because she had her own signature way of entering a room. He couldn't quite explain it. He just always knew when she was there.

He walked out of the kitchen and into the diner to see none other than Lorelai Gilmore standing stiffly next to the door. But before he could ask why she'd taken an inpromptu visit to the diner, she began to talk.

"So, today has got to be one of the weirdest days of my life. Well, maybe I should start off with yesterday's events. So, I get home and find a card on my porch. I open it, and it's all done in calligraphy writing and stuff, and it has this sweet but sappy poem about 'watching me from afar' and 'hoping the stars would guide me to him,' yadda, yadda, yadda and how he wants to meet me tonight. And then I find another one in the exact same place this morning telling me where to go and everything. But, the funny thing is, in the back of my mind, I kind of thought maybe it was… you. I thought that maybe this was some roundabout way of saying you were in love with me and you wanted me to finally see it. So, when I got to the gazebo, which was the meeting place, I was actually surprised to find one Christopher Hayden there. And I don't mean I was a little surprised. I was so surprised, words cannot express it, because I was so sure that it was you. In fact, my heart was set on it. He told me I was the one, and for some reason, I felt a strong urge to laugh, and I didn't know why. Then he asked me who I had been expecting, and all I could think of… was you. That's gotta mean something, right?" she ranted as she took two steps toward him and her voice became more confident, "Because you're all I've been thinking about for the past two days and that may not seem like a long time in the real world but in Lorelai world it's like an eternity. And I think I've been in love with you since the first moment I saw you, but I'm not really sure whether I believe in love at first sight because that term is such a cliché these days. But what I know is that I'm in love with you so I told Christopher that he wasn't the one and that I wasn't the one for him and that he needed to work things out with Sherry. And now I kind of feel like an idiot because I've just told you everything that I feel about you and you're giving me a look that screams 'This girl must be nuts.'"

Lorelai took a deep breath and then announced, "I'm done now."

Luke had never heard anyone talk so fast or so much in all his life, yet he understood her because, well, she was Lorelai Gilmore. And though he'd never admit it, he understood almost everything she'd ever said and every quirk she possessed. He just got her.

"Please say something because I feel like I just jumped out of a boat and I'm drowning and no one's trying to save me," Lorelai pleaded.

"Lorelai, I don't… like you—"  
"Oh, I knew it! I'm such an idiot!" Lorelai exclaimed as she hit herself in the head with her palm, "I'm like Mick Jagger in 'You're So Vain' because the whole world knows you wrote that song about him, Carly! It's not really that big of a secret! And I just assumed you'd feel something for me and—"

Lorelai couldn't finish her sentence because Luke had walked over to her and put his hand on her mouth. Her eyes widened, but he seemed as calm as could be.

"Now, if you would've let me finish, you would've heard 'Lorelai, I don't like you, I love you. In fact, I'm pretty sure I've been in love with you since the first time I saw you, but I'm not sure because I don't know if I believe in love at first sight," Luke joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Lorelai slapped him lightly on the arm that was keeping her mouth shut and he dropped it to her waist. There was laughter, and then there was silence, and they both realized what this meant. He pulled her closer to him, and in that instant, lips touched lips as gently and tenderly as possible. She opened her mouth, permitting him to explore inside. The kiss deepened and went to levels that couldn't be summed up into words by either of them. All they knew was that this felt right. This was the perfect moment Lorelai had been searching her whole life to find, and now that it was here, she came to the conclusion that it was worth the wait.

After a moment, Luke suddenly pulled back, which made Lorelai afraid of what might happen next.

"Just one question," Luke began.

Lorelai felt like her heart just jumped into her throat. She was scared that Luke might be backing out of this. Her pulse was getting faster and faster by the nanosecond.

"Who the hell is Sherry?"

Lorelai couldn't help but giggle.

Her body returned to its normal vitals and she replied, "That's a conversation for a different time."

* * *

Too mushy? Too OOC? Well, this IS a story, so I think I have liberties here. But I feel the LL lovefest was kind of short. I'm not so good at writing romantic scenes. I would really appreciate the reviews because…  
1) I like them. They make me feel good.  
2) Criticism only helps a writer.  
3) Compliments only help a writer.  
4) I like them. They make me feel good. Did I already mention that?

Oh, and Happy Valentine's Day everybody!


End file.
